1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector that can prevent leakage of ink from an ink cartridge before the cartridge is attached to a recording device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-113723 or its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,581B1 discloses an ink cartridge having an ink supply hole in which a valve member is provided. In a state of the ink cartridge before it is attached to an inkjet recording device, a compression spring elastically presses the valve member against a tubular packing member provided in the ink supply hole, so as to prevent leakage of ink from the ink supply hole. Meanwhile, when the ink cartridge is attached to the inkjet recording device, a tubular ink-supply needle pushes the valve member against the biasing force of the compression spring, so as to open the ink supply hole and thereby allow the ink to be supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording device.
However, the above-described valve member communicates with an outside space via the ink supply hole. Therefore, if the valve member is erroneously assembled in a tilted state when the ink cartridge is manufactured, or if the valve member is tilted by being interfered with by a foreign matter or a working person when the ink cartridge is manufactured or shipped, the ink may leak through the valve member tilted.